Studio 23
Studio 23 (officially Studio 23, Inc. and previously AMCARA Broadcasting Network) was a Filipino television network owned by ABS-CBN Corporation. The network is named for its flagship station in Metro Manila, DWAC-TV, which is carried on UHF channel 23. The network is a sister network of the main channel, ABS-CBN, airing programming aimed towards young adults, such as North American imports and other English-language programming, and original Filipino programming aimed at the demographic as well, such as supplemental programming for ABS-CBN programs. This station studios are located at 3/F ABS-CBN Broadcast Center, Sgt. Esguerra Ave., Mother Ignacia St., Diliman, Quezon City. History At a planning session during the mid-1990s, ABS-CBN staff members were plotting out plans for a new UHF channel offering a more "upscale" alternative to the main ABS-CBN. This channel, was Studio 23. In the lead-up to the launch, ABS-CBN acquired the rights to many syndicated U.S. imports, such as Wheel of Fortune and The Oprah Winfrey Show. The flagship station, DWAC-TV owned by the AMCARA Broadcasting Network, signed on about a month before the launch of Studio 23, simulcasting MTV Asia. Studio 23 was officially launched on October 12, 1996, but as a timeshare with MTV Asia aired during the daytime, with Studio 23 programming taking over in the primetime hours. The first program aired on launch night was the movie The Bodyguard. On October 14, 1996, News 23 premiered, Studio 23's news program produced by ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs. Studio 23 also became the first UHF television network to broadcast in full surround stereo. On January 1, 2001, ABS-CBN severed their ties with MTV Asia, and Studio 23 gained total control of DWAC-TV. MTV moved to DZRU-TV after the change and relaunched as MTV Philippines and ABS-CBN launched their own music channel, Myx. Also that day, it launched a new slogan Cool TV. In February 22, 2003, Studio 23 had simulcasted with ABS-CBN Channel 2 and it lasted within a few months. Studio 23's programming has evolved from being "upscale" (as suggested by their previous slogan as the "Premium Network"), to aimed more at the youth and young adult demographics. The network still airs a multitude of US imports, but Studio 23 also airs original programming, such as spinoffs and supplemental programming for shows aired on the main ABS-CBN network, such as Pinoy Dream Academy and Pinoy Big Brother. The network has won numerous awards from various groups, such as a silver medal in the Print category at the 2006 Promax Awards. Its flagship program, the talk show Y Speak, has also won numerous awards and accolades. In 2010, The network was rebranded from English back to Taglish/Tagalog used in 2004. Studio 23 has announced, on its 17-year broadcast, that it has ceased its commercial operations on the night of Thursday, January 16, 2014 right after its final programs Myx and O Shopping, a video presentation was shown. At the end of it, the station gave thanks to its viewers for the past 17 years on-air. The station officially closed down at around 2am. The following day, an unnamed station aired and used the words "Test Broadcast" on the supposed position of the Studio 23 logo. On the same day, teasers began showing for the replacement channel. It was replaced with a launching of ABS-CBN's free TV sports channel, S+A (programming would be 70% sporting events and 30% movies/entertainment/newscast) effective January 18, 2014. Programs Main article: List of programs aired by Studio 23